


Total Dramawolf

by Therapeutic_Steter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Crack Fic, Gen, Magic!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therapeutic_Steter/pseuds/Therapeutic_Steter
Summary: Peter refuses to not have the upper hand.





	Total Dramawolf

Stiles had had enough!

Seriously, he was done with selfish werewolves who didn’t care about fragile human hearts and liked to play games like who can scare the human the most. It was was unnecessary and just plain rude! He’d told them all time and time again to quit it and they refused, so now he was going to plan B.

Deaton was surprisingly helpful for once, smiling his enigmatic smile–or was that a touch of mischievousness he saw?–and handing over a book of spells, pointing out a few that were used to hiding one’s scent or heartbeat. It was brilliant, foolproof. Stiles couldn’t wait.

Erica, Isaac, and Boyd were his first victims. The puppies were especially vocal on their enjoyment of teasing the pack human and scaring him was a fan favorite. So he grinned to himself, sneaking closer while wearing the charm around his neck that he’d fashioned to hide any sounds he made and his scent.

“Hey, guys!” He greeted once he was close enough, causing them all to jerk away from each other. Erica was on the offense, claws popped and eyes flashing, Boyd was on defense, bowed up like an angry cat prepared to strike, and Isaac had actually stumbled and fell in surprise. Stiles grinned unrepentantly. Excellent.

It was never-ending now. No one ever did figure out how he was doing it, but now he was serving a nice helping of karma to the wolves who’d terrorized him for months. To be honest, he did feel a little bad after startling Derek so bad that he dropped his plate of food and went full wolf (it had taken him over an hour to convince the wolf to climb out from under the table and shift back; he was still getting the angry brows for that one), so he’d laid off the Alpha after then, but the puppies were fair game. He’d asked them for months to stop scaring him and they’d actively tried to catch him doing something that he’d mess up after being scared, so he had no mercy.

Frustratingly though, the only one who he hasn’t manage to scare yet was Peter.

He crept closer to where Peter was reclining on the couch on the loft, reading a paperback.

“Stiles.”

“Dammit!”

Stiles stomped over to the man, huffing angrily. “How are you doing that?” He demanded.

Peter smirked up at him, eyes alight with humor, as he closed the book and stood. “A master never reveals his secrets,” he teased.

“It’s magician, you simpleton.”

Peter laughed. “You tell me what spell you’re using to hide from everyone and I’ll tell you how I know when you’re creeping.”

Stiles scowled. “One day,” he threatened menacingly before leaving the loft.

Stiles tried again on training day when they’d all been in the woods, doubling back after telling everyone goodbye and creeping around after donning his necklace charm. Peter was still practicing with Boyd. Perfect. He crept closer, trying to keep from snickering.

“Stiles.”

Stiles yelped, tripping over a tree root and stumbling into the clearing. Boyd blinked, surprised, but not the scare factor he was looking for.

“Fuck you,” Stiles grumbled, sitting up and brushing the leaves and dirt off of him.

Peter grinned victoriously. Stiles glared. Boyd looked like he’d finally figured something out and seconds away from laughing.

Stiles’ next attempt was on pack night. Peter was talking with Scott about something and he just knew this time was going to work. He snuck closer, oh so slowly.

“Stiles,” Peter stated.

“God-fucking- _dammit!_  How are you doing that?!” Stiles demanded, coming into the kitchen.

Scott snorted, trying to hide his laughter, and Stiles whirled onto him. “Why are you laughing?”

“I can’t believe that worked,” Scott muffled out, looking over at Peter. “You are truly dedicated to being evil.”

“What? What did he do? Do you know how he does it?  _Tell me!_ ” Stiles yelled.

“Dude, Peter just says your name randomly when you’re not here. You always react if you’re around so you reveal yourself.”

Peter pouted. “I thought the agreement was no one would tell him that.”

Scott shrugged. “Pinky promise in second grade says I can’t hide things from him.”

Peter rolled his eyes while Stiles stared at him in disbelief.

“Are you serious? You’ve never known I was there? You just sit around and say my name randomly to see if I pop up?”

“You’re kind of like Beetlejuice or Bloody Mary. I never have to say it more than three times,” Peter added.

Stiles laughed delightedly. “Oh my god, you dork. You absolute  _goofball_. Everyone must think you’re crazy.”

“Derek had already explained his craziness,” Scott said, shrugging. “Not that we didn’t already know he was crazy.”

“Excuse you, I’m still present,” Peter drawled.

“Drama King,” Stiles teased. “Man, this is great. You’re so extra, dude. You just can’t accept that someone might’ve got the jump on you.”

“I think that’s enough sharing for now.” Peter turned to leave the room.

“No! Wait! I’m not done making fun of you yet!” Stiles hurried after him.

“Goodbye, Stiles,” Peter waved him off.

“No way, dramawolf! This is gold!”

“Not listening!”

“Oh my god, are you five? Come back here! I’m not done mocking you yet!  _Peter!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a prompt on [tumblr](https://therapeutic-steter.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
